


magmatic

by bewherbal



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Andrew Solis character study a little bit, Angst, Blaseball is a horror game, Dom's dead but is still mentioned, Gen, New York Millennials (Blaseball Team), Season/Series 10, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Ideation, lgmbldm, not like i have any personal experiance tho, sorta graphic descriptions of what it might be like to eat fire, spoiler alert: He's Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewherbal/pseuds/bewherbal
Summary: Andrew Solis is Magmatic, and part of him wishes he wasn't.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Let's Go Mills Fic Baby Love Da Mills Fic





	magmatic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back during the game where Andy first swallowed fire so it's based on all the lore and relationships back then- this is a re-upload to ao3 because I changed some stuff. I still kinda want to write a part two, where Drew and Bendie talk about it, but who knows if ill have time. 
> 
> AnYway, we are all love Andrew Solis. Please enjoy this angst.

If the Umpire had gone after Solis first he probably would’a just let it happen. It’s not like he was _hoping_ to get incinerated by any means. No- It’s just that- if he thought about it, he rather it be him than anyone else on his team. And he was tired, and… He missed Dom… a lot... so if anyone on the team had to go, at least there’d be a silver-lining to his death. For him at least. And maybe it was selfish, but he would rather be dead then have to feel like shit attending another of his friends funerals.

He was just so fed up of having no control over his life, constantly being subjected to the wrath of multiple gods and having to play _god damn_ blaseball over and over and over nonstop. He was past the point of anger, there was nothing he could do to change anything. The garages were still singing about killing gods, but Andrew just couldn’t find the spirit to join in. What chance did they really have? He was just a guy- playing a hellish sport in a nightmare world.

But maybe he didn’t have to do the impossible and kill a god or even be the best player to bring the team to victory- maybe he could keep doing what he’s been doing. Helping his friends in little ways. Keeping their spirits up despite his own falling lower and lower, pulling pranks to hear them laugh. Attempting to bake cookies in the apartment, so Patty will come in to join. Batting practice with Cerv who’s so often sidelined in conversation. Tea with Drac, movies with Felix, late-night rooftop conversations with Bendie… He cared about each of them so much more than he did himself, and despite how futile his attempts, he just wanted to keep them safe.

That’s why he was currently sprinting across the field to put himself in between the Ump and Bendie, who hadn’t quite realized what was happening yet. Solis’ time with the spies had taught him to always be looking for something off or out of place, and he hadn’t been able to shake that habit. Amidst his thought, and half-focus on the game- he had seen the Ump’s gaze shift ever so slightly and he knew in his gut something was wrong. By the time the Ump started concentrating it’s flame, he was halfway there and he’d already made up his mind; He wasn’t going to let another person die on his watch.

“Schneider!”

It was no use, Bendie didn’t even seem to hear him- their eyes were locked on the Ump and they stood frozen- like a deer in headlights as the Umpire’s flame was growing in size. People had caught on to what was about to happen- and all sound seemed to disappear, whether it was because the fans were also in a shocked silence, or that Andrew’s heart was beating too loudly for anything else to come through, he didn’t know.

He threw himself against Bendie and pushed them out of the way just as the heat from the flame licked against both of their skin. It was all happening within a split second- but with Bendie safe, Solis relaxed, the exhaustion from dead sprinting adding to his general exhaustion from life. As the heat of the flame grew he finally processed the fact that pushing Bendie out of the way would end up with him as the target instead. He was surprised to find that he was… relieved? Not just accepting of his fate, but… a little bit glad. He was seconds away from seeing Dom again, from being free. He laughed morbidly in his head, good thing he was about to die and wouldn’t have time to think about how terrifying the realization that he didn’t care for his life was. Making no attempt to step out of the flame, he closed his eyes as he waited to be reduced to ash… Only it didn’t happen.

The bolt of fire that had already reached him felt solid, he could feel the burning pressure against his face. The heat was unbearable, whatever hit him- he was starting to think the ump’s fire wasn’t quite normal- was hotter than anything he’d ever felt before. It was pushing against his face, trying to continue onwards, past him, but he was rooted in place and could move. Unable to hold it back, he cried out. Oh gods, is this how everyone felt before getting incinerated? Were Dom’s last moments just filled with excruciating pain? He screamed and reached up to try and grab whatever was there, but his hands just passed through flame and he pulled them back quickly when it felt like they were burning too. His breath ran out- cutting off his scream with a ragged cough, and when he sucked the air back in he regretted it instantly. The flame was pulled down his throat and if he thought he was in pain earlier- it couldn’t even compare to the literal fire scorching his insides.

He fell to his knees and clutched at his neck. His fingers were charred, and smoldering, but overall not burned. Though his hands and face were now fine, his throat was burning, and not in the fun way that happens when he downs a whole glass of whiskey at the bar. He tried to cough the flames out, but each desperate wheeze turned into another broken scream. His eyes were watering before, but without the heat of the flames drying his eyes, tears we’re now spilling down his face. It hurt so bad- why wasn’t he dead yet- goddamnit he just wanted to-

In a flash the burning was gone, the concentrated heat seeming to spread through his limbs. It was an uncomfortable warmth across his whole body. Like his veins were pumping magma. His grip on his own neck loosened, his body went limp with relief, and he took a deep, staggered breath, then broke out into a coughing fit that let a thick trail of black smoke out of his lungs and nose. It tasted burnt. He wheezed and wiped at his eyes, surprised to find his face warm to the touch- but not burned at all. He felt his hair, it was slick with sweat, and a little frayed around the ends, but intact. What the hell?

“Solis… Are you.. Did you just…” Bendie had gotten up from the ground and looked like a thousand thoughts were racing through their mind. Solis understood the feeling.

“I uh.. I think I’m fine,” His voice was cracked and dry, like he hadn’t anything to drink in years. Bendie was half glaring at him, half trembling in fear, trying to settle on one reaction. If he wasn’t so dead tired he would laugh at them. Thank gods he was so tired and void of emotion, he was really not looking forward to the nervous breakdown he’d undoubtedly have later when he pulled himself together. Slowly, he started to make an effort to get back to his feet- and thats when Bendie decided on anger. They pushed him back over,

“What the _Fuck_ was that.”

“I swallowed the-” He coughed out, closing his eyes again.

“Not that part you idiot, you fucking pushed me out of the way.” Andrew groaned, of course Bendie would call him out on the self sacrifice. He was glad his eyes were closed, he didn’t want to see whatever angrily concerned expression the other was making. This made them more upset, and Bendie raised their voice,

“You didn’t even know you could stop the flame did you, you were gonna-”

“Andy!” He turned his head slowly, neck still sore but glad for the distraction, to see Patty running towards him. Bendie took a step back, huffing,

“This isn’t over Solis”

He sighed, and couldn’t stop the words from slipping out under his breath, “yeah, that's the problem.”

Bendie’s face twitched, and Andrew wasn’t sure if they heard his comment or not, but he shifted his attention away to Patty who came bearing the gift of a water bottle. He reached out for it with shaking hands and a faint apologetic smile. Luckily the Umps seemed as shocked as Solis was about the turn of events, and were too busy mumbling amongst themselves to care that the game was taking a quick break.

“Andy did you… just eat fire?” Patty asked worriedly, crouched next to him and checking for wounds. He took a few more unstable breaths and a long sip of water before responding.

“Looks like it…. Feels like it.” He winced as she dabbed a handkerchief against his neck. She pulled it back and he noticed dots of blood, touching his neck confirmed that his nails had left red crescent shaped marks behind.

“Andy are you okay?”

“Yeah…” If ‘not-dead’ counted as okay.

“This changes everything… You just stopped an incineration… and” She paused, “Your eyes are glowing red orange…”

He buried his face in his hands. Just great, he didn’t want special powers… He didn’t want any of this. He took another deep breath and then looked up with a smile that he hoped was convincing.

“No one’s going to hurt the Mills again.” His voice wavered and he disguised the almost-sob as another coughing fit.

He knew he should be happy. This is what he wanted- right? To keep people safe? He could single handedly prevent the deaths of his teammates, and in a game where people are killed left and right, that should mean everything. But he was fucking terrified too, he’d have to be constantly keeping his eye out for an agitated Ump, and putting himself through that tourture every time. If he was ever too slow… His heart filled with dread at the idea. It was selfish, and he knew it, because here he was with an answer to their problems… and all he could think about is how close he was to being able to smoke a joint with Dom again- and how much he wanted to. But he had lived, and he wasn’t selfish enough to take that away from them now, so he rose up on shaky legs and stepped up to bat. Magma pumping through his veins and guilt heavy in his heart, he slammed the ball out of the park, and wished he could go with it.


End file.
